Great Long Nose
| romaji_name = Gurēto Tengu | trans_name = Great Tengu | image = GreatLongNose-DB2-EN-C-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Beast-Warrior | type2 = Spirit | level = 5 | atk = 1900 | def = 1700 | passcode = 02356994 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Trigger, Trigger | lore = This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent skips their next Battle Phase. | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale. Cette carte retourne dans la main de son propriétaire durant la End Phase du tour où elle a été Invoquée par Invocation Normale ou retournée face recto. Si cette carte inflige des dommages de combat aux Life Points de votre adversaire, celui-ci saute la Battle Phase de son prochain tour. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte kehrt in der End Phase des Spielzugs, in dem sie als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder aufgedeckt wurde, auf die Hand ihres Besitzers zurück. Falls diese Karte den Life Points deines Gegners Kampfschaden zufügt, überspringe die Battle Phase des nächsten Spielzugs deines Gegners. | it_lore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Speciale. Questa carta ritorna in mano al proprietario durante l'End Phase del turno in cui è stata Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale o scoperta. Se questo Mostro infligge danno da battaglia ai Life Points del tuo avversario, salta la Battle Phase del prossimo turno del tuo avversario. | pt_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned. Esta carta retorna para a mão do dono durante a End Phase do turno em que foi Normal Summoned ou virada para cima. Se esta carta inflige Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente, seu oponente deve pular a próxima Battle Phase dele. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial. Esta carta vuelve a la mano de su propietario durante la End Phase del turno en el que esta carta es Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o volteada boca arriba. Si esta carta inflige daño de batalla a los Life Points de tu adversario, tu adversario se salta la Battle Phase de su próximo turno. | ja_lore = このカードは特殊召喚できない。召喚・リバースしたターンのエンドフェイズ時に持ち主の手札に戻る。このカードが相手ライフに戦闘ダメージを与えた場合、次の相手ターンのバトルフェイズをスキップする。 | zh_lore = 這張卡不能特殊召喚。召喚·反轉回合的結束階段時回到主人的手卡。這張卡給予對方玩家戰鬥傷害的場合，跳過下次的對方回合的戰鬥階段。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 특수 소환할 수 없다. 일반 소환 / 리버스한 턴의 엔드 페이즈시에 주인의 패로 되돌아간다. 이 카드가 상대 플레이어에게 전투 데미지를 주었을 경우, 다음 상대 턴의 배틀페이즈를 스킵한다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = Legacy of Darkness Special Monsters A All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 22 | wc6_dp = 2600 | action = * Returns itself from field to hand * Skips Battle Phase | summoning = Cannot be Special Summoned | database_id = 5378 }}